


Blue Days

by Noctuarie



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Sad Ending, sad angst time, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctuarie/pseuds/Noctuarie
Summary: Ghostbur is struggling after the isolation from his death, alone in the sewers while snow piles up outside. To his surprise, his isolation doesn't last long when he makes a new friend, but sometimes new friends lead to old enemies.
Kudos: 4





	Blue Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time posting here, so let me know what you think. Ghostbur is adorable, so I hope you enjoy this piece about him.

It was the first time he had seen snow.

Or at least, the first time he had seen it since he had become Ghostbur. As he watched the flakes fall lazily to the ground, he decided snow was no longer something he could enjoy. The small pieces reminded him distinctly of the falling of ashes, though he couldn't place why that made him so uncomfortable. He slowly shook his head, pulling himself back in the entry way of the sewer. He could stay here and watch the snow fall, or go back to his home and read his books, there was no reason to brave the weather outside.

That is, no reason until something stood out to him on the grey landscape. Amongst the growing piles of snow, his eyes were drawn to the one thing that wasn't coated in white. In fact, as his eyes narrowed to try and get a better look, he realized it was distinctly blue.

"Is someone out there?" he called, wondering if one of his friends had gone through the trouble of passing through the snow to meet up with him. That made him smile. He would invite them inside, and they could stay warm by the fire together until the weather passed. 

The response he received was not one of words, but instead, the bleating of a sheep reached his ears. 

He let out a gasp, realizing that not only a sheep was stranded out in the cold, but one with perfectly colored wool. "I'll get you!" Ghostbur waved to the sheep, before heading back to his home to get some protection. 

He went as fast as his ghostly body would let him, darting into his sewer home to look for a way to make it through the rough weather. It wasn't like he had a jacket for this sort of situation. Could ghosts wear jackets? With a shake of his head, he dived into his barrels of supplies to find the right item. After much debate and searching he decided upon an umbrella, pulling a small lead out with him to help the sheep out of the cold. Once his items were gathered, he darted back out of his house and to the sewer entryway. 

The umbrella popped open easily, and he made sure to stand carefully under it, one hand on the umbrella and the other holding the lead. With a deep breath, he started out into the snowy weather. A relieved sigh escaped him when his protection worked, floating over the snow with the protection of his umbrella above him. "Sheep! Sheep, I've come to save you!" 

Another bleat responded to his call and he started off towards the noise, soon locating the trembling sheep that had positioned itself as best it could beneath a small tree, the bare branches barely providing any protection. 

Ghostbur hurried over, shifting his umbrella so it covered him and as much of the sheep as it could manage. "I can take you home," he said, struggling with one hand to get the lead over the sheep's head. "Come home with me."

To his surprise, the sheep appeared to be helping him, shifting his head to help Ghostbur slide the rope neatly over its head until it sat snugly around its neck. Ghostbur tugged it gently, checking to make sure it was secure, and admiring the blue wool of the sheep as he did. "Come on, bud, let's get somewhere warm." The pair started off back towards his home. The journey took much longer with the sheep struggling through the snow and cold, but Ghostbur only smiled and helped him along the best he could.

They made it to the entryway of the sewers, which Ghostbur quickly realized was as far as he could take the sheep. The poor thing couldn't make it down the ladder to his house. "That's okay," he said to himself, "I'll just move some of my things out here for now!" He took a moment to tie the lead to a fence in the entryway. Not that it mattered much, as the sheep had already laid down now that it was out of the worst of the bad weather. It watched him as he vanished back into the sewers, headed for his house. 

Moments later, he reappeared, ready with the tools to set up a campfire and a blanket that he gently placed over the sheep. "There you go, now we can be warm together," he smiled as he began to start the fire. "I'm sorry you were left out there, I would've thought someone from L'Manburg would have helped a little sheep like you."

The sheep let out a huff, but did nothing more than reach it's head closer to where Ghostbur had started on the fire.

"It's okay now though. Now we get to spend time together!" He clapped his hands together, excited as the fire shot to life. "It's going to take a bit for you to get warm, though..." he muttered. 

The sheep looked at him, tilting its head.

"I know! While we wait we can find you a name, something spectacular for something so blue," he rubbed at his chin, "I collect blue, you know? It gets out everything sad. But I don't think I can name you blue,"

A small bleat reached him from the sheep, and he decided it was a bleat of agreement.

"Well what else are you? You're blue, you're a sheep, and now, I suppose, you're my friend," he said, and the sheep's head shot up as he mentioned friend. Ghostbur's eyes went wide. "Friend? Do you want to be named Friend?"

Ghostbur could have sworn the sheep nodded before putting it's head back down on the ground, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

He reached into his pocket, struggling to pull out the nametag he had stuffed in there earlier. Quickly, he scribbled 'Friend' onto the tag, floating back over to the sheep to add the small tag onto the lead. "There, now it's official. You're officially Friend, the best blue sheep."

Ghostbur settled down beside the sheep, watching the slow flames of the fire. Maybe this snowstorm wasn't so bad after all.

His gaze had begun to soften, the flames blurring in his vision as he started to fade off into sleep. Before he could finally fall off into his dreams as he laid against the soft wool of Friend, his ears picked up on footsteps in the snow, not too far from them.

His head shot up at the noise, scanning the surrounding area for any sign of a person. It took him a minute, but his eyes soon pinned on a figure who was trudging through the snow. "Oh, look, Friend! Quackity is coming to visit us! You'll love him, he's quite eccentric-"

Ghostbur was cut off as Friend jolted awake, looking back at him and then towards the figure. Friend shot up, knocking Ghostbur back as the sheep started to pace back and forth, tugging on the lead.

"Hey, Friend, calm down buddy! It's only Quackity, I'm sure he'll love you." Ghostbur tried to soothe him, running his hands through the wool on his back as he watched Quackity come nearer. "Quackity, come look! I've gained a new friend, I've named him Friend, too."

"I'm coming Ghostbur, just give me a second!" Quackity called over the snow, struggling to walk through it with his armor pulling him down. 

Friend let out a few more urgent bleats, but Ghostbur clung to the sheep tightly, refusing to lose his snowstorm buddy. 

Quackity was close enough now that Ghostbur could make out the details of his armor, noticing the new scratches along the surface. It was probably fine. "Who are you with?" Quackity asked, squinting as he neared the fire.

"It's a sheep, I've named him friend," Ghostbur announced, patting Friend on the back. "He's blue, isn't that pretty?"

Quackity finally made it under the safety of the entryway to the sewer, looking between Ghostbur and Friend, confusion clouding his eyes. "You're actually fucking insane, man. You know that, right?"

"I- I don't think that's true, Quackity, no," Ghostbur said, gesturing to the fire. "Why don't you sit with us by the fire? We were waiting out the storm together, then I'm going to try and move Friend into my home!" 

"That's not a sheep, Ghostbur. That's not a fucking sheep," Quackity reached for his axe, starting to slowly pull it out.

Friend let out a squeal, pulling away from Ghostbur in an attempt to get as far from Quackity as possible.

"Quackity, what are you doing?" Ghostbur asked, looking towards the axe. "I don't understand, I just wanted a friend in the cold I didn't-"

"Shut up! There's only one person on this cursed SMP who's done more harm than you," Quackity said, angling his axe towards the sheep. 

"I haven't done anything," Ghostbur said, "well, nothing I remember. Tommy told me that I did some terrible things, once. But I don't think that's true."

Quackity glared at him, the snow had started to melt off his armor, and the dents and damages to it from the previous fights became all the more apparent. "Oh, it's all true. I'm not sure what else you've conveniently forgotten, but I sure hope the name Schlatt rings a bell."

"I'm afraid it doesn't, if I'm being honest." Ghostbur shrugged, looking towards Friend. "Quackity, I think you should leave. I don't think Friend likes you that much, I think you scare him." 

Quackity groaned, "Are you kidding me? You fucking blocked out the memory of someone who destroyed everyone's lives, and now you're hanging with him by a fire, as if none of it ever happened? That sheep is clearly the spirit of Schlatt, Ghostbur. I can see him there, and I don't know if you just can't see it, or if you're just being a dick about this, but you are not keeping him as a pet." 

Ghostbur blinked, looking at Friend, looking at Quackity, and then at Friend again. "I don't- I don't know. He's just a sheep, Quackity. This is Friend, not whoever Schlatt is."

"Ghostbur, I know you don't keep up with current events anymore, but I should tell you, I've made a new army. The Butcher Army."

"T-That sounds nice, Quackity," Ghostbur stuttered, unable to keep Friend calm any longer as the sheep began to freak out, kicking out against its lead. 

The axe wavered as Quackity grasped it in both hands, raising it. "Our first target was supposed to be a pig, you know? But I think a sheep will work just as well."

"Quackity no, you can't! Friend is a good sheep!" Ghostbur stepped in front of Friend, spreading his arms wide to protect him. "We're snowstorm buddies!"

Quackity lifted the axe above his head, locking eyes with the sheep. "I won't let Schlatt ever come back to L'Manburg, or anywhere else, you hear me? I'll kill him myself if I have to!"

"Please don't!" Ghostbur's voice could barely be heard over the whines from the sheep, straining as best it could against the lead. But it wasn't enough.

Ghostbur watched as Quackity started to bring the axe down, planning on passing it straight through him to get to Friend. He closed his eyes, shivering as the axe shot through him harmlessly. The pleading bleats of Friend from behind him filled him with sadness, but they were suddenly cut off, which was followed by a loud thud. Ghostbur kept his eyes squeezed shut, his whole body stuck in place. 

"Sorry Mr. President, but this isn't your country anymore," Quackity huffed. "Don't worry Ghostbur, I'll take his shitty corpse with me. Sorry about all this, I really did just want to check up on you in the storm, man."

Ghostbur stayed still, refusing to open his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from hearing the sound of dragging from behind him. His eyes only opened after Quackity's footsteps had vanished and the horrid dragging had stopped. When he finally opened his eyes, he was faced with the same wintry landscape as before. The snow was stopping, only a few late flakes still drifting down. He was careful not to look behind himself to where Friend had been as he floated back to the sewers. "I think I need more blue," he murmured, before he vanished back down the ladder to his home.


End file.
